


[vore] Appreciation

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, fontcestishly sensual, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Papyrus appreciates his brother very much.





	[vore] Appreciation

“This is a work of art, Sans. It’s too beautiful to eat.”  
  
“i dunno, bro. eating it is the best way to appreciate it.”  
  
“Hmm.” Papyrus looked thoughtfully at the spaghetti for a moment, but then continued packing it away in tupperware to be stored in the fridge. “Speaking of artistry. I have a design for a new puzzle.”  
  
“oh yeah? tell me all about it.”  
  
***  
  
Sans woke up lost in blue space. There wasn’t a place like this in the Underground. He would have found it with his shortcuts.  
  
On closer inspection, it was some kind of huge sheet. Like a tent had collapsed on him. He reached up to feel it—maybe he could push it away—and realized his arms were bare; his jacket was gone. The material draped over him was heavy and thick, but he made enough space to look down at himself in the bluish twilight. He was entirely naked.  
  
The heavy cloth lifted away, and he blinked in the sudden brightness. Something—several somethings—slipped between his bones and the floor, and lifted him up. As his eyes adjusted, he made out Papyrus’s face looming over him. He realized the things that had scooped him up were his brother’s fingers, picking him up just like a dropped action figure.  
  
“Sans. Do you ever feel unappreciated?”  
  
“bro? what’s going on?”  
  
“I’ve been thinking, and I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do, even if I don’t always act like it.”  
  
“no, i mean, why are you so big, at the moment?”  
  
Papyrus slowly lifted Sans up to eye level. Looking over his shoulder, he realized the blue tent was just his jacket—his clothes hadn’t shrunk with him. That explained the nudity, at least.  
  
“I don’t earn much and I spend it all on puzzle materials and spaghetti ingredients. But you always make sure I never have to worry about our finances.”  
  
“paps, i appreciate it, but i wonder if you’ve noticed i appear to have shrunk.”  
  
“I know! I wanted to make sure you felt appreciated!”  
  
“huh?”  
  
Sans didn’t register what was happening until his feet were pressed into the back of Papyrus’s throat. He could feel it, but he couldn’t see past his brother’s teeth.  
  
“paps? what are you doing?”  
  
Papyrus couldn’t very well answer with Sans’s pelvis resting on his tongue. He tilted his hand to slide the smaller skeleton in deeper.  
  
“papyrus, this is enough, you can stop now.”  
  
His legs slid in without much resistance, leaving most of the rest of him lying face-up on Papyrus’s tongue. He twisted his skull to peer around his brother’s jaw, but he couldn’t see where his legs were going—there was nothing out of the ordinary visible under Papyrus’s jaw or around his cervical vertebrae.  
  
Sans hadn’t given a whole lot of thought to what happened to food when skeletons ate. It disappeared somehow, except when he pranked people by letting fluids gush down through his ribs instead of drinking properly. So the fact that his legs weren’t just sticking out the other side of Papyrus’s jawbone was probably a bad sign. He wiggled his toes to make sure they still existed. It made Papyrus giggle.  
  
“papyrus, i’m seriou—” Sans cut off with a yelp as Papyrus gulped down his pelvis. Wherever the skeleton’s throat led, it was smooth and warm, and now it was squeezing against his pelvis and pulling it deeper. He raised his hands to hold onto his brother’s teeth, but he could do nothing to fight it. His skull was pillowed on the orange tongue now, between Papyrus’s jaws, giving him a great view of his brother’s palate.  
  
He still couldn’t believe this was happening. It didn’t make any sense. _Why_ would Papyrus do this, for one thing? He remembered Papyrus’s words, and something clicked. He hadn’t been paying much attention at the time, more concerned with how and why he’d found himself shrunk down nearly to bite-size. Papyrus kept talking about appreciating him. And Sans was surprised he even remembered it—it had been such a brief scrap of unremarkable conversation—but he’d used that word a few days ago himself—regarding his brother’s spaghetti…  
  
His lower ribs were pressed against the entrance of Papyrus’s throat now.  
  
“paps, if this is your way of making me feel appreciated, you really don’t need—”  
  
The magical flesh stretched wider to admit his rib cage, and the tongue pressed against him from behind, sliding his ribs in easily. He’d lost his grip on Papyrus’s teeth, but his arms were still stretched out along his tongue. He felt around for something to hold onto, but the tongue below and soft palate above were all slick, smooth magic.  
  
“please, papyrus, s—” This time he was cut off by the orange magic of the throat enveloping his skull, the rest of his arms sliding in easily after.  
  
***  
  
Sans had been right. At least, Papyrus felt like he had a new appreciation for Sans. He hoped his brother felt the same way. He’d been so modest, as if he didn’t think he deserved to be appreciated like this.  
  
Feeling uncharacteristically relaxed, Papyrus leaned back on the sofa where Sans had been napping until the effects of the shrinking potion in his dinner had finally kicked in. He rested a hand on his mid-section, where his stomach would be, though in actuality it was only spine. Suddenly a disturbing thought interrupted his contentment. Sans knew this was safe, didn’t he? Papyrus wouldn’t put him in any danger. He’d spent days figuring out how to do this safely. Sans’s protests had been only modesty, not mortal terror, right? It was very like him not to want to put Papyrus to any trouble for his benefit, after all.  
  
He was pretty sure Sans understood. If he’d thought Papyrus was going to eat him like a spoonful of oatmeal—perish the thought—he would have put up more of a fight, surely. And even now, he was curled up, presumably contently, in his extradimensional stomach, not squirming or fighting to escape. Surely he was feeling very appreciated right now, not…giving up and waiting to die…  
  
No, it was fine. It had gone very well, in fact. Sans wouldn’t have playfully wiggled his toes like that if he hadn’t felt safe. And Papyrus had found that he enjoyed it more than he’d expected, himself. Sans didn’t taste like food, but his flavor wasn’t unpleasant. Maybe they could do this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> If five years from now I have written a ton of fontcest, maybe I'll look back on this and say, see, this is where it all started.
> 
> Visit me at [nom-the-skel.tumblr.com](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
